


Two Of Hearts

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, lairose, roselai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lailah is worried and tries to cheer herself up by peaking into Rose’s future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of Hearts

The city of Lastonbell was a gorgeous sight, especially so when the sky was dark and the streets were empty. The wind blowing against the city’s belfry gave out a soothing lullaby for citizens and travelers alike. The usually busy streets were silent as well, as the various merchants were nowhere to be seen. The whole city seemed to be asleep, but that, in fact, wasn’t the case.   
  
A lonely figure in a lavender dress was walking down the market alley; her majestic hair almost touching the ground. With each step she took, Lailah’s high heels tapped against the stony tiles. She was hoping that the fresh air could clear her head, but it seemed to have little effect on her.   
  
She had seen a lot of suffering and struggling during her years. Time was both a good teacher; hardening a person and making them stronger at facing reality, but at same time, it was a cruel reminder of past mistakes. Despite the burdens that Shepherds, both old and new faced, they were always willing to risk everything. It was for Sorey’s sake that Lailah was putting on a brave face, and forcing her doubts in the back of her mind.  
  
 _“Lastonbell truly is a beautiful city. I wish we all had more time to just…be. But it’s not like the Lord of Calamity is going to stand idle. With the Malevolence spreading at such a rapid rate, we simply can’t waste too much time.”_ Lailah sat down, finding a resting place on the stairs leading to the inn. Glaring into the star filled sky, she let out a sigh as she pulled out some cards from her pocket.  
  
 _“Your lives are but a fraction of what we Seraphim get to live…yet still you prevail. You still push on.”_ With several tarot cards in her hands, Lailah pondered for a moment which one she’d pick. Despite others joking about it from time to time, Lailah still believed in her fortune telling. It was a little bit childish at times, but it did help lighten the mood. Or at least stir up a juicy gossip. The best moment in any fortune telling, however, was always right before choosing a card. Some only yanked the one first one they could, but most people preferred to wait and ponder their options. What if the card they were thinking of was one of misfortune?  
  
“Tomorrow Rose will have…” Lailah giggled to herself, her hand hovering over one card in particular. So focused was the Seraphim of Fire on her fortune telling that she gasped in surprise as a hand appeared out of nowhere to pick up a card for her. Looking over her shoulder, Lailah saw a grinning brunette in a white and black jacket and a pink bolero.   
  
“You shouldn’t scare me like that Rose! It’s…rather rude.” Lailah pouted at Rose, which only prompted a laugh out of her. To Rose, Lailah was now more so looking like Edna that one time when a fountain had decided to splash her.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, but you were going to predict MY fortune after all, so don’t I get to have at least some part in it?” Rose asked as she joined to sit down next to Lailah, tilting her head a bit as she glanced at Lailah. With her having years of experience traveling and meeting all sorts of people, Rose had learned a thing or two about reading a person. With a bit of a worried look on her face, Rose could tell that something was troubling her friend. It made her worry that the soft-spoken matriarch of the group tended not to talk about her own worries; preferring to keep her doubts to herself.  
  
“Well I suppose you’re right. What card did you pick up then?” Lailah asked; a curious smile rising on her face as she looked at Rose and the card she was holding.  
  
“Well, this sure is…something.” Rose replied, putting the card on the ground between them so they could both see it. While Lailah didn’t use tarot cards in battle, she was always eager to expand her collection. The ones brought from Lastonbell had a picture of the belfry on back of them; always reminding her where she had gotten them.   
  
The picture was showing two figures, a man and a woman glancing at each other with some sort of higher being watching over them. Just what it was trying to symbolize, Rose couldn’t quite wrap her head around at first glance, but the text underneath the picture did help her out a bit.  
  
“I see that you got yourself a Lovers card Rose. The Lovers card is something that a lot of people only view as something that symbolizes love and sexuality.” Lailah explained as she took the card and shuffled it back into her deck of cards.  
  
“But surely there’s something more to it than just that right?” Lailah could tell that Rose was definitely curious, judging by the look in her eyes and from the fact that she could barely stand still. She couldn’t tell if Rose actually believed in her fortune telling, but it did bring joy to her to see her this excited, if nothing else.  
  
“Oh, yes, yes, there is,” Lailah flashed Rose a warming smile. “More so than that though, Lovers symbolizes duality inside a person. It’s only fitting that you got this card Rose, as you do have wit to make tough choices, and courage to live with your decisions.”  
  
“Oh right, I think I sorta get it now, but how about that love part then? Where does that come in?” Rose asked; one of her eyebrows slightly raised up. She hadn’t even realized it herself, but while she was listening to Lailah, she had shuffled closer to her, her hand now resting on her thigh.  
  
“Well, as you might know, love is in many ways like a flame, because it can ignite the blazes of passion, but it can just as easily consume and destroy a person. Love is a fire that must not be left unattended. It must be fueled and allowed to burn for as long and as brightly as possible.” Lailah explained, gazing at Rose.  
  
“I…I think I understand. So what does this mean exactly then? That I’m having some sort of conflicting feelings? Or …what exactly?” Rose laughed, rubbing her neck while avoiding eye contact with Lailah’s for a moment. The break in their gazes didn’t last very long however, as Rose turned to look back at her, once she felt Lailah’s hand resting on top of hers.  
  
“It just means that you have choices ahead of you Rose. Ones that will alter the direction of your heart and possibly that of someone else’s as well.” Lailah said, her voice as soft and caring as always. It was impossible for Rose not to smile, as seeing Lailah being this theatrical was one thing that always made her happy. Not just that though, but that gloomy, worried look from before was gone, now replaced one with enthusiasm and joy as if Lailah had just thought of a new pun.  
  
“Choices ahead of me…that alter the direction of my heart…” Rose repeated the phrase a few times, tapping her chin while doing so. After a moment of silence in between the two, Rose quickly jumped up, clapping her hands together.  
“Right! Now I know what I must do, thanks Lailah!” Rose grinned.  
  
“Oh?” Lailah gasped softly. “I’m happy to hear that. If you don’t mind me asking…what was the conclusion you came to then?” Lailah asked.  
  
“That I shouldn’t hide my true feelings from anyone any longer.” Rose said, extending her hand for Lailah to help her back on her feet.  
  
“That’s a good conclusion, but I haven’t noticed you hiding anything from us.” Lailah replied, grabbing Rose by her hand.   
  
“That’s because I wasn’t certain of my feeling before tonight.”  
  
“And you are now? I’m glad that I could be of help.” Lailah giggled softly. Her happiness was contagious, and soon Rose joined to laugh with her.  
  
“Yeah, I am. I just hope that these feelings aren’t just one sided. I can’t say for sure if she feels the same way towards me as I do for her.” Rose confessed with a little smirk on her face.  
  
Lailah’s eyes opened wide for a moment, not expecting Rose to admit something like that so bluntly. Staying still close to her, Lailah grabbed a hold of Rose’s hands, caressing her skin by rotating her thumbs over it.  
  
“I’m certain that if your heart is just in the right place, surely love can blossom even in times like this.” Lailah whispered. It didn’t take long for Rose to be melted by Lailah’s warm gaze, but now she realized it wasn’t just a motherly warmth that she was radiating, but something else entirely. Knowing that even a moment of hesitation could be the difference of an outcome, Rose stepped in closer, narrowing the gap in between them.  
  
“I think…that I’ve made my choice.” Rose managed to say after a moment of silence.  
  
“And that choice is…?”  
  
Lailah didn’t get a direct answer to her question. What she got instead, was a kiss on her lips, telling her more of Rose’s feelings than mere words ever could. The same gentle breeze as before surrounded them, lifting up Lailah’s dress just a bit. Enough to let one card from her deck be swept away by it. Seeing the Lovers card being guided into the skies, Lailah couldn’t help but to think that perhaps there was indeed a thing called destiny after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tales of Secret Santa.
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
